There are many other known toilet seat washing assemblies. Most of these assemblies employ the use of numerous components in order function properly. These numerous components require a great deal of user time spent in maintenance and installation. Moreover, many of these assemblies have components that rotate and move when in operation such that they are more susceptible to failure. Not only are these assemblies more susceptible to failure, they are also more expensive and difficult to manipulate for precise control of the assembly during the cleaning process. For example, some known assemblies have rotating arms that clean the toilet seat but these arms are not able to be controlled or optimized to produce various cleaning cycles desirable for a particular user.
Other known assemblies closest to the subject matter of the instant application provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. Some known assemblies for automatically cleaning a toilet seat provide multiple discharge locations of liquid and gas, e.g., air, onto a toilet seat, thereby requiring more parts and a more unattractive assembly as it is perceived by the view public. Because of the amount of parts associated with these assemblies, they are generally expensive and require more time/cost to install and to maintain. Moreover, many of those known toilet seat cleaning devices utilize complex and expensive mechanical devices to discharge the fluid onto the toilet seat and remove it from the same.